Am I Not Good Enough?
by Kawaii Shuichi
Summary: Às vezes um amor não declarado pode criar danos piores do que simplesmente machucar. Onde pode a frustração levar alguém? Vejam com o Kenken.Prólogo up.


**Par:** Ken x Omi

**Classificação:** Songfic, Yaoi, Drama.

**Música:** Sarah McLachlan – Good Enough.

**Warning:** Lemon, OOC.

**N/A:** Como aí em cima descrito, essa fic é OOC. Por tanto, caso algum personagem esteja totalmente fora do seu real, e você não gostar, já está sendo avisado. Adaptei pra que a fic ficasse do jeito que eu imaginei. Eu ouvi essa música e a história me veio rapidamente a cabeça. Espero que gostem, enfim...

**Prólogo**

-Mas... Por que, Aya-kun? – O jovem, já marejando, perguntava pra seu amante. Não entendia o motivo de não poderem passar um tempo a mais juntos, já que estavam, aparentemente, sozinhos.

-Não pode simplesmente ir pro seu quarto? – A pergunta foi mais como um mandado que como realmente uma pergunta.

-Mas... – Estavam há três semanas juntos, mal ficavam no silencio que agora estava ali, não deveriam jogar fora aquela oportunidade.

-Vá.

-...

Ta certo que deveriam esconder dos outros, não deixar o relacionamento exposto, mas aquilo já era demais também. Desde que havia tomado a coragem de se declarar a Aya, estiveram juntos, mas nunca nada demais. Apenas beijos, não muitos. Algum carinho aqui... Outro lá. Algumas horas apenas juntos. Raios, por quê? Ele havia se declarado, ele o aceitado, então porquê não ter um relacionamento real? Será que era ele o problema? Não sabia namorar? Estava triste, saiu do quarto, sem deixar Aya perceber suas lágrimas que se preparavam pra cair. Frustrado e se sentindo muito mal, Omi saiu daquele quarto frio e foi direto pro seu, não reparando em mais nada e não pode ver quando trombou em alguém.

-Omi! – O moreno, muito surpreso, segurou nos ombros dele, ou Omi cairia – Hey, hey, olhe pra frente, né? Haha, que foi? Sempre no mundo da... Omi?

-Ken-kun... – Ken logo reparou nos olhos vermelhos de Omi, se perguntando o que havia acontecido pra ele estar querendo chorar.

-O que houve? – Perguntou com a voz mais calma e doce que poderia fazer.

O garoto nada respondeu, olhou pro moreno... Ken parecia ter caído do céu naquela hora. Sempre conversavam, sobre várias coisas, não queria incomodar, mas precisava desabafar e ninguém seria mais perfeito que Ken. Abriu a porta do quarto, puxando o jogador pra dentro. Ken apenas o seguiu, queria saber o que havia de errado com o menino, estava imensamente preocupado, ele nunca agia daquela forma...

Omi estava sentado na cama, olhando pra baixo, com o semblante escuro, confuso. Estava procurando as palavras certas pra falar com ele, Ken era seu amigo. Sempre foi, era a única pessoa com quem conversava, mas nem pra ele havia contado sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Aya, justamente por pensar que Ken acharia um absurdo e o ignoraria e Omi não estava nem um pouco a fim de perder a amizade do moreno.

-Diga, Omi. – Ele puxou a poltrona do quarto do menino, pondo-a de frente pra ele, sentando ali. Encorajando Omi a continuar.

-É o Aya. Ele...

-Ele tratou você com frieza? Ah, Omi, não esquenta... Porque ele é assim com todos e... – Antes de continuar, foi interrompido.

-Ele não quis me deixar ficar com ele.

-... – Ken parou. Não entendendo nada. Ou, pelo menos, não fazendo questão de entender.

-Ele... Eu estou cansado de ser tratado assim por ele porque... Eu... – Não conseguiu continuar. Desabando ali mesmo em lágrimas e não se importava em ser visto, desde que fosse Ken quem estava ali. O moreno sentou na cama, abraçando o corpo do jovem, oferecendo algum apoio. Acariciou seus cabelos... Queria poder ter o poder de mudar o que ele estava sentindo. Mas não podia...

Há muito tempo nutria um sentimento especial pelo garoto, nunca se atrevendo a dize-lo, pra não ser afastado. Era algo muito, muito forte... Que quase não cabia em seu próprio peito, mas apesar de forte e bonito não podia ser demonstrado... Espera... Por que não? Apesar de não entender o motivo de Omi estar tão triste em Aya te-lo tratado mal, o jogador queria dizer sobre seus sentimentos... Quem sabe Omi não retribuía? Assim ele resolvia duas coisas de uma só vez. Deixava o garoto feliz e ainda teria um romance com ele... Coisa que o moreno desejava desde que se descobriu completamente apaixonado pelo menor. Ele então sorriu, um sorriso bem sincero, transparente. Caso Omi visse aquele sorriso, talvez nem tivesse dito o que disse...

-Omi, eu...

-Eu o amo, Ken. Essa é a verdade, uma coisa que não queria contar a você... Por medo do que acharia de mim.

-! – O jogador quase pulou pra trás, não crendo nas palavras do loirinho. O quê? Ele também sentia o mesmo? – Ahh! Omi! Como... Como eu poderia ter alguma reação contrária de felicidade com o que você me disse! – Sem mais esperar, o moreno abraçou o garoto, demonstrando toda sua felicidade...

-É...? – Omi não entendeu nada, mas retribuiu o abraço amigo e confortante que lhe foi oferecido. – Mas apesar deu ter me declarado, o Aya continua me tratando da mesma forma... Parece que não acredita no que sinto por ele.

Aya? Mas o que diabos Aya tinha a ver com eles dois? Omi acabara de se declarar pra ele e falava de Aya, mas... Ah, lá estava a verdade que Ken não pôde ver, devido sua impulsividade e o desejo de que aquilo fosse real. Então era isso. Omi estava falando de Aya. Nunca falara dele. Era Aya quem o deixava triste. E era Aya a quem ele amava... Frustrado e completamente sem graça, Ken se afastou do abraço, olhando qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o rosto a sua frente.

-Ah. Você o ama. – Repetiu seco.

-Você... Vê algum problema? – Ele perguntou inseguro.

-...Eu disse antes que não tinha porquê ficar diferente com você. Bem, Omi... Se você quer o Aya... Deixe isso mais claro. Diga que não é brincadeira o que sente por ele... Diga que se está ao lado dele, é pelo o amor que sente. Não o deixe escapar, se o ama... Não deixe.

Apenas com aquelas palavras Ken se levantou da cama, pondo a poltrona no devido lugar e deixando o quarto. Sem mais explicações. Ken estava confuso... Sua cabeça dava voltas e sem sair do lugar. Não estava preparado pra receber aquele tipo de informação. Nunca imaginou que Omi pudesse se apaixonar por alguém e muito menos por Aya. Talvez porque no fundo ele acreditava que o menino gostava dele... Mas estava errado.

Descendo as escadas encontrou com Yohji, o playboy sabia de tudo e sempre ficava jogando verde pra que Ken contasse logo pra Omi, mas este não queria arriscar perde-lo. E isso era sempre motivo pra ser insultado por Yohji. Talvez, se tivesse dito a verdade desde quando a soube Omi poderia se apaixonar por ele... Ou algo do tipo. Quem se contentaria com o pouco. Se fosse pouco o que Omi tivesse pra oferece-lo...

Desceu as escadas, era noite. Encontrou Yohji na sala, pronto pra sair, dar um passeio por vários bares, boates, casas noturnas, atrás de um pouco de descontração. O jogador foi até o sofá, ignorando de início a presença do loiro, se jogando no lugar, com o olhar mais distante que poderia fazer... Yohji não teve como ficar alheio àquele rosto confuso... Então se chegou, já que compartilhavam de alguns segredos. Não sabia que ele havia estado com o loirinho, então não imaginava a situação.

-Ei... Que cara de bunda é essa, hein? – Deu um leve tapa nos ombros do moreno.

-Nada, Yohji. – Veio logo a resposta seca.

-Ihhh... Cara, ainda está assim pelo guri? Vai lá e conta logo o que sente! Vai ficar sofrendo até quando? Sabia que isso é coisa de mulher?

-Ele está namorando.

-Ahn? – Yohji entendeu nada.

-Com o Aya.

-Ahnnnn? – Entendeu menos ainda.

-É, ele ama o Aya.

-O OMI E O AYA, JUNTOS? – A surpresa do playboy era óbvia.

-Merda! Quer calar essa boca! – Tratou de tapar a boca do loiro, torcendo pra que eles não tivessem ouvido.

-Mmpf... – Pediu pra que o soltasse, e o foi. Se acalmando com a informação – Isso é tão... Como soube?

-Omi me contou.

-Pow! Ele teve a coragem de te dizer isso depois de você ter se declarado?

-E quem disse que me declarei pra ele? – Ele deitou no sofá, estava mal realmente.

-Você também é uma bela merda, mole pra caramba! Que eu disse? Conte logo, eu disse! Conte que o ama, eu repetia e nada de você falar! Esperou e esperou...

-Eu não queria assusta-lo, queria fazer as coisas do meu jeito... Droga...

-Do seu jeito... Esse jeito cheio de cuidados? Foi um besta, agora ele está com o ruivo, bem feito! Realmente você bobeou e foi idiota!

-Yohji... – Suspirou – Eu acho que sei de tudo isso e não preciso ouvir agora...

-Ele também é outro tapado. Será que nunca desconfiou de você, não? Porque se fosse comigo, ah! Ah! Eu já teria sacado!

-Convenhamos que há um poço de diferença entre vocês dois.

-O que vai fazer agora? – Resolveu dar um ombro amigo, Ken estava sério, não era típico dele.

-Fazer? Não há nada a se fazer. – Respondeu com naturalidade. – Eu não vou dizer nada a ele. Omi não desconfia... E se eu disser... – Suspirou – Sei que vou confundi-lo... Ele vai deixar de fazer muitas coisas pra não me magoar. Não... Deixa pra lá, Yohji...

-E vai ficar com essa cara pra sempre? Vem. Vamos comigo até uma boate, dançar... Beber! Vai te fazer bem.

-Acho que minha cama vai me fazer bem... – Foi se levantando.

-Lembre-se de que sua cama está vazia, você não vai encontrar quem gostaria nela.

-...

-Vamos! Vá se vestir!

Não adiantava ficar ali e discutir com Yohji. Então Ken resolveu subir e simplesmente se trancar no quarto e ignorar o convite do playboy. Não estava com clima pra badalar, o que Yohji estava pensando? Ele queria ficar quieto em seu canto, pensando um pouco... Teria de tirar Omi da cabeça e sabia que seria um longo trabalho pela frente... Girou a maçaneta, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. A luz estava apagada... Era melhor assim. Foi direto pra cama, queria se jogar nela, quem sabe dormir um pouco, qualquer coisa tava valendo... Mas ao se jogar na cama sentiu algo debaixo de si, o que o fez levantar rapidamente ao ouvir também um grito. Foi correndo acender a luz.

-...Ken-kun... – O garoto estava sem graça pelo ocorrido.

-Omi... ?– Que ironia. Pensava no que Yohji falaria se estivesse ali.

-Desculpe... Eu só... Fiquei preocupado. Você me pareceu tão diferente...

-Hnm... Ah, que isso! Estou ótimo!

-Mesmo? – Não sentia muita firmeza.

-Sim!...E você? Não vai falar com Aya?

-Eu ia, mas ele já estava deitado, eu dei um beijo de boa noite. – Disse com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

-...Ah. – Uma navalha parecia ter rasgado o peito do moreno – Eu vou sair, Omi. Com Yohji. Nos falamos outra hora, ok?

-Claro! – Ele se levantou, indo pra porta. Mas antes não deixou de dar um abraço bem apertado no moreno, que não conseguiu deixar de retribuir. O abraço parecia mais apertado que de costume, mais forte e mais quente... Confundindo o loirinho, que ao mesmo tempo em que não entendia, sentia algo bem confortante... Algo bem... Ken. – Boa... Noite, Ken-kun...

-Boa noite, Omi. – Ken soltou o corpo menor, sem realmente querer faze-lo. Omi seguiu pro seu quarto e Ken se trancou, não iria sair, queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Sabia que seria algo realmente trabalhoso e doloroso esquecer o garoto. Mas ele não se arrependia, não. Se tivesse que escolher ele continuaria com seu amor em relação a Omi, era uma fatalidade o mesmo estar apaixonado por outra. Mas é isso aí. Quem pode explicar essas coisas? Você apenas se apaixona, não é algo que você provoca. Não é algo que você controla... Talvez seja por isso que é tão doloroso. Era estúpido, se achava um estúpido. Por toda aquela situação... Sempre esteve ao lado de Omi, ajudando, conversando, dando conselhos, acalmando alguns de seus pesadelos... Ou simplesmente perto. Será que deveria ter contado algo naquela época? Teria mudado alguma coisa? Já não importava mais nada...

Não agora.

**Continua...**


End file.
